Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4k+3)(3k-7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4k+3}$ onto the ${3k}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {3k}({4k+3}) + {-7}({4k+3})$ Then distribute the ${3k}.$ $ = ({3k} \times {4k}) + ({3k} \times {3}) + {-7}({4k+3})$ $ = 12k^{2} + 9k + {-7}({4k+3})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = 12k^{2} + 9k + ({-7} \times {4k}) + ({-7} \times {3})$ $ = 12k^{2} + 9k - 28k - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12k^{2} - 19k - 21$